This invention relates to bags, and more particularly to a bag with a pouring spout feature.
The invention is especially concerned with a pour spout feature for multiwall pinch bottom bags, i.e., openmouthed multiwall bags which have a pinch bottom formed in the course of the manufacture of the bags and a formation at the mouth end adapted to be formed into a pinch closure after the bag has been filled through its mouth. It is to be understood, however, that the pour spout feature of this invention may be just as readily incorporated in other types of bags, including sewn open mouth bags, sewn valve bags, pasted open mouth bags and pasted valve bags.